Colliding Worlds: The Mask
by Maximus Ken
Summary: The second book in my Colliding Worlds series.
1. Chapter 1

**_Colliding Worlds: The Mask_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The Marvel superheroes and villains belong to Marvel. The DC Comics superheroes and villains belong to DC Comics. The Image superheroes and villains belong to Image Comics. The Dark Horse characters belong to Dark Horse. The Final Fantasy characters belong to Square Enix.**_

**Chapter One**

Tex Avery was just robbing a bank when all of a sudden all the money turned into playing cards and ran away. That was ridiculous he thought to himself and I'm Big Head, the Green Headed Killer known for my ridiculousness. "Well I guess I'll just have to try another bank later" Avery said out loud.

"Stop right there mister we saw you rob that bank" A policeman yelled.

"They were only playing cards and I don't have 'em any more" Tex mockingly whined as he was secretly pulling a giant mallet out of his pocket.

"If you give us back the money we won't have to attack you" The policeman reasoned.

"It ran away! I guess we'll have to fight, too bad I'm unarmed!" Tex said mockingly as he held the not very well hidden mallet behind his back.

"Alright guys use deadly force this guy is pretty darn tough I've seen him get shot many times before and skip back home, this time we really take him out!" The Police Chief barked.

Tex ran to one police car and before his mallet got to the car it turned into a flamingo and looked at him quizzically.

"What the?! I thought this was a mallet. Must've been the wrong pocket." Tex said as he threw the pink bird behind him before he dug through his other pocket and brought out a giant, complex gun and said "This'll have to do"

When he pulls out the gun all the police officers stop shooting and stare at the giant gun in fear.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Tex says as he transforms into a Tony Montana look-alike and pulls the trigger. A small hedgehog comes out and scurries toward a police officer. Then the little hedgehog mutates into a giant vicious looking hedgehog and mauls the police officer.

"That's more like it" Tex says as he walks to the mutant hedgehog and pets while it purrs like a kitten.

"Now sic 'em girl" Tex commands the hedgehog to go and attack the rest of the police officers.

"I'll be back soon Scuftly-Wuftly, now don't get any into any trouble okay?" Tex asks as he nonchalantly walks away to another bank.

As Tex is walking to the other bank he accidentally steps on a card and it screams "Off with his head!"

"She sounds dangerous better take this off before someone comes" Tex said as he pulled off the mask and completely forgot what just happened. As Tex walked home he wondered how he got into a white suit and why a monster was following him home like a stray cat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Colliding Worlds: The Mask**_

_**Chapter Two**_

By the time Tex got home he became acquainted with the monster hedgehog and let it him into his apartment. Tex named the tame monster Rex and got into bed. The next morning Tex woke up to see the monster curled up on his lap. Where did that monster come from and how is it so tame? Tex asked himself as he got out of bed to check on the mask. Avery kept the mask hidden in the fridge and was frightened to see the jade mask was missing. "I must have put it on yesterday" Tex said out loud "That's why I just appeared in the middle of the street last night with Rex following me. I have to find that mask Tex thought to himself as he ran outside in his railroad train pajamas. Tex saw an old woman walking out of her house right when he got outside and ran up to her.

"Have you seen a green mask ma'am?" Tex asked quietly so he didn't startle the old woman.

"Yes I have. Is it yours?" The old lady asked.

"Yeah can I have it back please?" Tex asked back.

"Sorry, a very red-faced woman came and asked for it last night." The old lady apologized.

"Do you know where or who she is?" Tex asked with importance.

"She called herself the Red Queen and said she lives in the castle across the street." The old lady pointed to a very large castle.

"Thanks for the information ma'am" Tex said as he ran across the street to the large castle.

This wasn't here yesterday Tex thought to himself. Right before Tex knocked on the door a giant rabbit around the size of Tex opened the door. The Rabbit motioned him to come in.

"You are late Master Avery! The Queen of Hearts has to inspect you before you can reach the wing in which the Red Queen lives." The White Rabbit said so fast that Tex could barely keep up with the words

"Which wing does The Red Queen live in?" Tex thoughtlessly asked.

"All of them!" The White Rabbit answered without stopping.

"Well how many are there?" Tex asked.

"Eight" The White Rabbit replied completely sure of what he said.

"I thought castles only had two wings." Tex said.

"Not this one, it was made just for the Red Queen to showcase her fantastic, mystical, magical, and amazing abilities!" The White Rabbit said in a forced voice.

"What are the wings called?" Tex asked.

"This one, that one, the other one, the one after that, the one that's here, the one that's there, the one that's inside, and the West Wing!" The Rabbit led him to a large gate. "Well here you are the Queen of Hearts will now judge you!"


End file.
